The present invention relates to a cutting tip developed as a polygon for the machining of the surfaces of bore holes in metal workpieces, and more particularly to the chip breaker at the tip.
Cutting tips of the type here are used together with tools which carry out a relative rotation with respect to the bore hole to be machined. It is therefore possible to place the workpiece to be machined in rotation while the tool is stationary, or else to introduce the rotating tool into the bore hole in a stationary workpiece. Upon the machining of the surface of the bore hole, chips are removed by the cutting tip. In particular, upon the finish-machining of the surface of bore holes, the flow of the chips is of decisive importance. It is important that the chips are removed from the hole being machined without there being a clogging of the chips and the surface of the hole obtained being thereby impaired. Both excessively long spiral chips and chips which are too short lead in this connection to an impairment. Particularly in the case of cutting tips having round cutting edges, such as are concerned here, the obtaining of short chips is extremely problematical.